


[斯莉]拍卖食死徒

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 莉莉和斯内普毕业那一年，邓布利多跟伏地魔决斗，邓布利多昏迷，伏地魔死亡，魔法部抓住了几乎所有的食死徒，把他们公开拍卖了。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]拍卖食死徒

1978年，邓布利多率领凤凰社干掉了伏地魔，巫师界迎来了久违的和平。

莉莉在伏地魔倒台之后就没清醒过，她参加了一场又一场的庆功宴，喝了白葡萄酒，红葡萄酒， 小精灵酿的葡萄酒，火焰威士忌，寒冰伏特加，疾风杜松子，暴雨朗姆酒，还有梅多斯不知道用什么魔药勾兑的鸡尾酒，莉莉感觉那根本不是酒，是让人神经错乱的药。

因为她酒醒了之后，发现自己成了一个穷光蛋。

“你是说，我花钱买了你？”莉莉对着西弗勒斯斯内普目瞪口呆。

“是的，”斯内普努力想对莉莉微笑，可是失败了，“你在食死徒拍卖会上拍下了我，花了‘哔——’金加隆。”

“可是我根本没有这么多钱啊！”莉莉惊叫。

“你选择了分期付款，按你的收入，要还十年，”斯内普说，实际上拍卖不允许分期付款，但当时只有莉莉要买斯内普，其他人都盯着卢修斯马尔福，小巴蒂克劳奇和雷古勒斯布莱克这些美男，所以斯内普就被底价甩卖给了莉莉。

“真的？”莉莉眼前一黑。

“真的，你包里有文件，还有你的古灵阁转账单，”斯内普摇摇头，你爸妈留给你的那点钱，现在都归别人了。

“啊啊啊啊——”莉莉看着自己账户余额，发出了惨叫鸡的声音。

“所以 你为什么要买我？”斯内普迟疑地问，我们不是早就不说话了吗？

“我喝多了！”喝酒误事啊！莉莉捶墙。

“哦，”斯内普微微有点失望，不过他很快恢复了面无表情，“你现在可以去填表格，申请回我的魔杖，我有了魔杖就能工作了。”

莉莉泪汪汪地看着斯内普：“工作？你可以挣钱？”帮我还贷款。

“实际上，不可以，我现在是你的私有财产，不能单独签署任何协议，我的工作是给你打扫卫生，做饭，或者其他——你需要的事情。”斯内普耸耸肩。从拍卖锤落下的一瞬间他就轻松了起来，是莉莉，那他那些担忧都没有了，莉莉不会折磨他也不会侮辱他，虽然他也不知道她拍他干嘛。

“呜——你好贵！”莉莉真的哭了。

“我已经是那一场拍卖里最便宜的了，不信你看看卢修斯马尔福……”斯内普轻快地说，“你想好用我干嘛了吗？”

“额……要不你先给我拖拖地？”莉莉拿着那一摞给斯内普申请魔杖的表格，天啊，以后不管斯内普干了什么她都有连带责任？他出门她还得跟着？

这时候，门铃响了，更大的麻烦来了。

门口传来佩妮的声音：“莉莉伊万斯，开门！开门！我知道你在家！”

最近莉莉见了佩妮就像耗子见了猫，她脖子一缩就想装不在，可是昨天她忘了锁门。

“莉莉伊万斯，你好……”佩妮阴测测地说。

“佩妮伊万斯，你也好？呵呵呵呵，”莉莉假笑。

“想好怎么赔偿我的损失了吗？”佩妮一屁股坐到沙发上。

“哦我也想赔偿，但有个坏消息，佩妮，我现在不但一文不名，还欠了一屁股债。”莉莉第一次觉得自己没钱了是个好消息。

“我不要钱！莉莉伊万斯！你陪我男朋友，你陪我未婚夫！啊啊啊啊啊！”佩妮坐地大哭，一把鼻涕一把泪。

莉莉有点愧疚地低下了头。

毕业后，莉莉带着男朋友詹姆波特去跟姐姐佩妮和准姐夫德思礼见面，万万没想到詹姆波特在饭桌上跟德思礼就闹翻了，詹姆笑了弗农，还炫耀古灵阁的金子，弗农感觉受到了侮辱，夺门而出，第二天就跟佩妮分手了。

莉莉一怒之下也跟詹姆分了手。

但这不能让佩妮息怒，她深受打击，没事就来莉莉家里哭，从未婚夫哭到早逝的伊万斯夫妇，哭他们的女儿都遇人不淑嫁不出去。

“我可怜的妈妈——嗝！”就在佩妮哭到伊万斯夫人的时候，拖完地的斯内普从楼上下来了，直接把佩妮的哭声堵了回去。

有一说一，佩妮有点怕斯内普，他们认识时间也很长了 ，这个人非常不好说话还小心眼，最开始她挑衅他立刻被他用树枝砸，后面还有几次交锋她也没捞着好处，导致她看到这个阴沉的男孩就害怕。

何况这个男孩现在长大了，更阴沉了。

“佩妮？”斯内普挑起眉毛，“我还以为楼下在放女高音，以为莉莉什么时候品味变高雅了。”一句话得罪两个人，不愧是西弗勒斯。

“这个人怎么在这！”佩妮指着斯内普瞪莉莉。

“我现在是彻头彻尾莉莉伊万斯的人，”斯内普满脸讥讽地说。

倒吸了一口气，佩妮盯着莉莉：“我就说你一直喜欢他，你还不承认！你们这么快就搞到一起了？”

“不是的，佩妮——”莉莉也不知怎么解释，只好粗略的把事情跟佩妮讲了一遍。

“这么野蛮？奴隶？”佩妮反应很快，她看了斯内普一眼，他点头表示莉莉说的是真的。佩妮的眼睛闪了闪，又去看莉莉，“那——我能买嘛？”

差点被口水呛死，莉莉瞪大了眼睛：“你说什么？你要买谁？西弗？”

“我疯了？我才不要他，”佩妮白了斯内普一眼，“那个……我也想买个巫师男朋友，”佩妮红了脸，有点不好意思，她本来就一直很憧憬巫师，“你都买得起，我把老家房子卖了的话，你帮我，你帮我我就原谅你。”

莉莉第一次发现自己的姐姐是个狠人，她眨巴着眼睛去跟斯内普求助——快让她打消这个疯狂的念头！

可斯内普说的话差点把莉莉气死：“我觉得你的想法非常可行，反正你住在伦敦，科克沃斯的房子也没用了，而且有很多食死徒的老宅因为带着家族魔咒，是跟着本人一起归属于买家的，也就是买人送房子，你以后仍然有房子住，让我想想现在英镑和加隆的汇率……”

斯内普立刻头头是道地跟佩妮分析买一个巫师有百利无一害，绝对是居家旅行必备佳品。莉莉觉得他不去对角巷卖货可惜了。

“真的？我现在就回去卖房子，对，抵押给银行贷款也可行，现在办手续快的很，下次拍卖会一定要记得叫上我，听到了吗？莉！莉！伊！万！斯！”佩妮冲着莉莉耳朵大叫，震得莉莉耳朵嗡嗡响，她只好赶紧点头。

佩妮急匆匆地跑了，真是来也匆匆去也匆匆，莉莉扭过头用眼睛斜斯内普：“你是唯恐天下不乱吗？乱出什么馊主意？佩妮可是麻瓜，万一那些凶暴的食死徒伤害她怎么办？”

眨了眨眼，斯内普忽然靠近了莉莉，抓住了她的肩膀……

嗯嗯嗯？这是要干嘛？太忽然了，西弗……莉莉立刻紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“你闭上眼睛干嘛？看这里！”斯内普奇怪地说。

嗯？莉莉睁开眼，看见斯内普拿着一把水果刀，这把刀离她胸口只有一寸。她脸红了，不知道是羞得还是吓的。

“我们是不能伤害归属人的，签订契约的时候魔法就生效了，”斯内普推了推水果刀，刀子纹丝不动，“所以你不用担心佩妮会受害。”

“好吧，可我怎么感觉你热情的过分？你有什么阴谋？”莉莉奇怪地问。

斯内普松开她，把水果刀丢到了桌子上，自己坐到了一旁。

莉莉离开了他的怀抱，居然感觉有点遗憾，佩妮说的没错，她一直就很喜欢斯内普，虽然后来跟他闹翻了。

斯内普卷起了嘴唇：“我很想看那些眼高于顶的纯血食死徒被麻瓜买回家是个什么情形，是宁死不屈，还是……”哦，佩妮真勇敢，我对她的好感度从-100变成-99了！

“你好意思说他们吗？你呢？”莉莉用手指戳斯内普的胸口，“你不也是个食死徒吗？你杀过人吗？做过坏事吗？还有买你为什么不带房子！快给我交代！”

“蜘蛛尾巷的房子倒是没被没收，你可以拿去抵押，但也不值什么钱，”斯内普一点都不心虚，他看着莉莉，低声说，“我没杀过人，也不觉得自己是罪犯——我要说我是邓布利多的卧底你信吗？”

“放屁，你也就趁着邓布利多现在昏迷不醒……”莉莉忽然不说话了。

“是啊，要不是他昏迷不醒，我怎么会被定罪？而且，伏地魔真的死了吗？”斯内普轻飘飘地说，然后转身进了厨房，“你吃什么？我给你做饭。”

他不会对我说谎的，莉莉愣在那里，不知道该不该相信他，但没过一会厨房的味道就让她没办法发呆了。

“清水如泉！”看着锅里烧成焦炭的不明物体，莉莉只想大叫：“魔法部，还钱，我要退货！”

“我有了魔杖之后就不会这样了，真的。”斯内普拿着半黑的锅铲，看向莉莉，“我们中午吃什么？”

“吃你！”莉莉恶狠狠地说。

斯内普愣了一秒，然后放下了锅铲：“那我现在去洗澡。”


End file.
